Gin's Dirty Talk Time
by Killuminator
Summary: Gin and Otose have been close to each other, much like a mother and son relationship. So it's reasonable for Gin to talk to Otose about everything, even the dirtiest secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Gin dirty talk time

Summary : Gin and Otose have been close to each other, much like a mother and son relationship. So it's reasonable for Gin to talk to Otose about everything, even the dirtiest secrets.

Rate M. One-shot. Humor and romance.

"Oi old hag, get me some sake!". A voice can be heard loudly just outside the Otose snackbar, right before the door slid open, revealing a certain white-haired samurai.

"What the hell is up with you Perm Head ? Do you know what time it is. I'm about to close the shop.". Otose said, clearly annoyed about Gin's presence.

"Come on old hag, just a drink. Besides, I need someone to talk to."

"Pff, fine." Otose said, and took a good smoke of a cigarette." You are lucky that you just paid my rents two months in advance, or else I would have kick to to the curb right now."

"Yeah yeah whatever just pour me a drink.". Gin said as he slid the door behind him and sat down on the bar stool.

"So what do you want to talk about huh ?" Otose asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Are that cat-woman and the robot girl gone yet ?" Gin asked with a slight change in his voice, much like a kid who had done something bad and eager to brag about it.

Of course, knowing Gintoki for many years, his change of tone didn't escape Otose's ears. Despise her age, Otose is still as sharp as forever, especially when it involved her family.

"What have you done again Gin ? ", she asked. " You know, if it's involved with troubles I'm gonna kick you out of the house."

"Like I ever did something bad." Gin retorted." No wait, never mind."

" Just so you know.", Otose mumbled." So what is it this time."

"But you promised not to tell anyone, right ?" Gin asked.

"It depends on what it is, but you can trust me, Perm Boy."

"Okay, hear come." Gin let out a short sigh before he continued. "I think I just had the most incredible sex in my entire life!"

The cigarette fell out of Otose's mouth as she heard the last sentence. She quickly picked it up and throw it away in a trash bag. Much to her dismay, Gin just sat there, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Of course she was interested in was this white haired samurai got in store for her, and to both sides, Gin knew that he had awakened the inner gossiper inside Otose.

"Bet I got your attention now huh?" Gin's grin was wide to his ears. He would really burst out laughing right now, but that would wake Kagura up, and that is the last thing he wanted right now.

"Tell me, give me any details, even the dirtiest ones." Otose said, in a demanding voice, but in her thoughts, she was ready to beg him to tell her if she had to, though she can just threaten him though.

"Sure, but you better give me your best sake. I can only tell the best story with the best drink." He smirked.

"This better be worthy, or else I'll kick your sorry ass out."

"Just trust me, this is worth it." Gin smiled with a pervy face." You may ask your questions now."

"Okay, so who was it ?", Otose asked, dying to know who could possibly give her son the best night of his life.

"It's a girl, of course." Gin laughed, as he chucked down his first glass." Who it is you have to guess. That is more fun don't you think ?".

"Is it the creepy stalker girl Sa-chan?"

"Nope. I did bang her though. Damn that bitch loves it when I'm being bossy."

"So how was that?" Otose asked as she poured him another glass.

"Well, let's just say that involved chains, handcuffs, whips, candles and a saw horse. With some ropes."

"Sounds like she loves it rough." Otose said with a disgusted face.

"You have no idea. I just did it for fun, and to keep her away from me from time to time."

"Okay, so that's not her. What about Otae? She seemed to have a crush on you."

"Yeah she confessed to me a while ago, but I didn't really responded to her. So she asked me to bang her instead."

"And..?" Otose asked with a long voice, waiting for Gin to answer.

"Of course I accepted the offer. Come on, any one would like to have a girl invited for free sex. But I would really like it if she has bigger breasts though. Well, her nice ass makes up for her lack of bust size."

"My my aren't you a pervert." Otose chuckled, and pour on another drink. "So it's not her either huh? So, eh, is it Kagura-chan? Boy, I never knew you were such a pedophile."

"Would you quit sprouting nonsense please? If I do that I would get 2 Yato after my ass, not to mention that crazy Shinsengumi kid and Shinpachi." Gin sighed and swallowed another glass in one gulp. "I could give shit about the Shinsengumi, but Shinpachi is like a little brother to me, certainly after I banged his sister though. So yeah, I can't destroy the kid's dream of ever getting laid."

"So you mean that Kagura got 2 secrets admirers ? Now that is interesting. But back to the topic. So not Kagura huh ?"

"Nope".

"Then Ketsuno Ana ? Come on you have a huge crush on her don't you dare to deny it."

"Yes but wouldn't it be more logical if I move on with the crush if I can have her?" Gin said." Keep pouring Otose."

"Fine but this is the last free shot. After this you better tell me or else no more free drink for you."

"Alright then old hag, you don't have to be so stingy. I'm gonna tell you anyway."

"You better do it. Now tell me, who is it ?"

"You may never met her before but it's Tsukyo."

"Ah, you mean the Yoshiwara girl.".

"So you knew her?"

"Yeah I met her the time she came here asking to give you some chocolate during Valentine. Never though she would be serious."

"Yeah me too. To me she seems like an One-night-stand type, but hell yeah, that was still the best night ever."

"You better spill it all out now." Otose smirked, and poured the last drop out of the bottle.

"Of course. But you better stock up on sake now. So for now I would just say, my night with her was different than anything I have ever experienced. "

"How was that?" Otose asked as she put up another cigarette.

"Let's just say we start with fellatio, and then 69. After that the infamous doggy style, then switch to reverse cowgirl. Then we ended up with Italian Chandelier. I must admit, being a Yoshiwara woman gives her whole lot of techniques though."

"Sounds like one wild night."

"You have no idea." Gin said, and finished his drink.

"Well I will closed the shop for now." Otose yawned and took a last puff out of her cigarette.

"Then I will be going. Tell me when you have the best sake again, then I will tell you everything, and with that I mean every little juicy details."

"Hum, note to self : stock up on sake tomorrow". Otose thought. And with that, she closed the door and switched of the light.


	2. Yoshiwara night

**Author's note : Obviously I don't own Gintama. The story belongs to the genius mind of Sorachi-sensei. Before you read any further, I must say this is M-rated, so there are lemons involved, albeit in a hilarious way of Gintama. Now that you know and decide to read further, I won't stop you.**

"Oi old hag !", the silver haired samurai called, ignoring the disdained look on Otose's face.

"What do you want again, perm boy ? It's almost mid-night." Otose said as she inhaled another puff from her cigarette.

"I heard you got a new shipment of sake." Gin grinned. "So I decided to come along."

"You know I never deny a customer. So how about you dock up the rent and advance payment first huh ?"

"Oi, you know I always pay back." Gin said with an annoyed look on his face. "Besides, I think you would like to hear the rest of the story."

"What story ?" Otose said as she put up a glass and a bottle of sake on the table.

"You know the one about me and Tsuky-chan." Gin glared eagerly at the glass.

"Ah, that one. Well, might as well as listen to it. I'm bored." Otose yawned and inhaled some more smoke.

"Well, here goes." Gin poured himself a glass. "It all began with a job…"

~A few days before current date~

The silver hair samurai was walking on the red light district of Yoshiwara, smiling to himself. After the battle with that crazy Spider Jiraia, the town was in a state of rebuilding again, but at least it was not that devastating as his battle with Housen. But that was not his problem. The thing is, today he was offered a job. And not just some job, but probably the best job he ever had.

Apparently Hinowa want to repay him by invite him to spend a night with her best girl, but Gin promptly refused. His Bushido code didn't allow him to do it. But then she offered it to him as a job, with compensation of course. Gin didn't want it at first, but facing a crisis of being kicked out by a very pissed off Otose, he accepted it. After all, all he had to do was to drink some sake and spend the night there. After that he could pay the rent, and play some pachinko afterwards. Wasn't all too hard, can it ? Only if he knew how wrong he was.

"Um, hello, I was told to be in this room ?" Gin said sheepishly as he slid the door behind him.

"Yes welcome to Yoshiwara." A blond girl in a blue kimono with red obi bowed, her hands touching the ground. "My name is Tsukyo, aka the Courtesan of Death. It's a pleasure to serve…"

Her sentence were cut short as she looked up to her guest, only to meet a pair of dead fish eyes and a burnt wild field of white hair in her vision. Both the occupants in the room stared at each other, only the uncomforting silence in there. It was Gin who broke the silence.

"Change !" He yelled. "Please change the room. I demand a less violent girl !"

"What do you mean by that ?" Tsukyo yelled against him, vein popped on her forehead.

"Tsk." He sighed, as he looked at the door with his eyes with a glance. He knew that Hinowa was peeping outside the door, together with her son, Shinpachi and Kagura. His experience in avoiding Otose coming at his door demanding the rent for many years helped him to know if there is anyone behind a closed door.

"I was asked by Hinowa to come here. If I knew you would be here I wouldn't care to come." Gin said as he sat down.

"Same here." Tsukyo said as she settled down. "I was asked to serve an important guest by Hinowa-san herself. I never thought it would be you. So now what ?"

"For now, let's drink." Gin said as he poured the sake on the table in two cups.

As he gulped down the cup, he noticed that Tsukyo had also downed her glass in one go, and she already had a burning blush on her cheeks.

"Oi you aren't drunk yet right ? Tell me you are not drunk." Gin said. "What kind of Yoshiwara girl got drunk after one shot."

"Shut up you are annoying." Tsukyo yelled, and slapped him in his face, causing him to knock down on his back. This caused everyone behind the door to sweat drop. Tsukyo slowly staggered up and walked to Gin. Much to his amusement, she straddled his waist and sat on him. She kissed him square on the lips, but not before she slapped his face a few times for denying her kiss. After that, she licked her lips and grinned. With one swift movement, Gin's shirt and yukata was ripped off him and thrown into a corner. Glaring at the slid at the door, she yelled.

"Whoever out there you got ten seconds before I come out and murder the shit out of you."

And that was the cue for everyone to scram.

"Oh I need to let Sadaharu out." Kagura whistled innocently and ran off.

"I have a meeting with Otsu-chan fanclub." Shinpachi adjusted his glasses and left.

"Oh it's getting late, we should go to sleep." Hinowa left with her son followed.

"Well, I believe that was the last of them." Tsukyo smiled, her finger trailed over his body. "Now we got a whole night for ourselves."

And this came with his pants being literally ripped off and thrown to another corner.

"Oi, what are you doing ? My boy wasn't used a long time there are mushroom grown on it." Gin protested franticly, but met Tsukyo's deat glare. "Hey, wait, ahh…" He moaned as she gulped down his cock whole.

"Damn you are good, even though I think this is the first time you deep throat a man." Gin mused. "You are a woman of Yoshiwara alright."

And with that, he laid back and enjoyed that sweet sensation she brought to him. Not every woman is willing to give you a blowjob, she thought, watching his erection being gulped down by a girl with a feral look. She took this opportunity to take him by surprise, and licked a drop of precum off the tip of his cock. The muscles in his abdomen tensed under her fingers, and he muffled a groan. He watched with a perverse fascination as she took him in her mouth, her tongue doing things that should be illegal, they felt so good. The vibrations went all the way through his body, and his groin tightened. He knew he was close, although he wished it would last longer. But he hadn't jerked off in ages, and it was definitely better to actually see her mouth engulf his cock than imagine it. He could've sworn she'd yelled something then, because the last vibration was especially violent, and sent him over the edge. He came hard, gripping the sides of her head and fisting his hands in her long hair, which had come free from its bun. He slumped against the floor and waited for a few seconds to try and regain the ability to speak and think clearly. When he was finally able to form thoughts, he looked at the blond, who was struggling to swallow it all down. Some dripped from the corners of her mouth, and she licked it away.

"Taste like strawberry milk." She commented.

Hell, of course it would. One of the thing Gin drink so much strawberry milk besides he liked it was due to this. Chicks dig guys whose cum taste like strawberry milk.

"That was amazing," Gin said.

Tsukyo swallowed the last of his cum and licked her lips.

"Are you surprised ?" She replied, grinning. He didn't reply, and instead looked at her as if scrutinizing a lab specimen.

"What ?" she questioned, somewhat annoyed.

"Why are you still dressed ?" he asked, as he began to get rid her of her clothes. As soon as her kimono was gone, he pounced on her, staring at her with lusty desire.

"How many fingers do you want ? One ? Or two ?" Before she could even reply his fingers were on her, playing with her pussy. She was already wet for him, and he smirked cockily.

"Is this what you want ?" He slid a finger inside her, and she whimpered, nodding her head as she wasn't capable of coherent speech. He stroked her clit with his thumb, and she mewled in pleasure, arching into his hand. His finger left her and he licked it slowly, this time being the one to seduce.

"You taste good, you know."

All of the sudden his mouth replaced his fingers, and he nibbled teasingly on her clit. A strangled cry left her, and she grabbed his head, pulling him closer, trying to get his tongue deeper inside her. His tongue curled around the little bundle of nerves, and she came violently, biting her tongue to muffle her scream. Before she was even completely back to reality, Ichigo was on her again, kissing her hard, letting her taste herself in his mouth. He broke the kiss, and played with her some more, building her up for a second orgasm by practically lapping at her pussy as she gasped and moaned breathlessly.

"By the time I'm done with you, you're going to be begging for my cock," Gin grinned, removing his mouth from her and smirking. He was in complete control now, and both of them knew it.

Tsukyo was baffled now. He awoke more sensations in her than any other male ever had, not that she had ever engaged in a sexual relationship before. And this dominance thing she was seeing now was erotic beyond belief. Not even in her wildest fantasies had she ever imagined him talking so... dirty.

He set to work, nipping at her breasts while rubbing his thumb over her clit as she moaned and writhed beneath him. But he never let her come. He kept bringing her to the edge and then stopping, enjoying her frantic attempts to finish herself off. Finally, she'd had enough of his torture.

"Please, Gintoki ! I want your cock inside me!" she begged, spreading her legs for him. He seemed a bit surprised, and then looked at her questioningly, while positioning himself between her legs. She gave him a nod, and in one swift stroke, he entered her. A moan of pleasure escaped him, and she hissed in pain as his cock tore through her hymen and he almost came right then. The teasing had been almost as torturous for him as it had been for her. Her moans and gasps had been building him up for ages, and he'd held himself back. The pleasure now of being inside her was overwhelming his senses, and he waited only a few seconds before starting a slow pace. The sensation of over sensitized flesh on flesh was crazy, but Tsukyo gave him time for torture. She needed some time to let the pain fade away, which was not long. And soon the pleasure built up within her, begging her to be released.

"Faster..." she begged, biting back a scream when he happily complied. Neither lasted long after that, and he'd soon built her up for umpteenth time, and was about to tip her off the edge. He hit a nerve on the last stroke, and brought her to a screaming orgasm. Her muscles contracted around him and he came a few seconds after, his cum spilling into her and coating her inner walls. Then he collapsed onto her, completely spent, and rolled onto his back, taking her with him. She sat on top of him, and immediately rolled her hips, arousing him once again. He groaned and pulled her down on top of him. His kiss was hot and needy, and Tsukyo couldn't help but marvel at how much he knew.

"How the hell did you know how to do that? You got me in all the right spots," she asked, shuddering pleasantly at the memory.

"Every guy my age has seen at least a few late night pornos. And when you're friends with Kondo, you see a hell of a lot more than a few."

Tsukyo laughed, then yawned tiredly.

"Hey." He asked.

"Yeah ?"

"If you ever get pregnant, I want you to quit smoking." He said, his tone more serious. She just nodded. And soon they felt into each other arms into a deep sleep.

~Back to present~

"And that's how it happened." Gin smiled, downed his last glass.

"What the hell that was just average !" Otose said.

"But it was better than the most nights I had."

"Che, whatever. Can't believe I let you drink for this shit."

"Ma ma, calm down. Anyway, it's late, so I'm out. Got another job tomorrow." Gin waved as he headed to the door.

"Does it involve a girl ?" Otose asked, lighted another cigarette. Turned his head back, he just grinned.

"Maybe."

And then the silver haired samurai walked into the night, smiling. The next job would be interesting.

**Author's note : And that's it people. If you want more Gin lemons, or Gin/Tsuky pairing, I accept reviews as payment.**


End file.
